The Darkest Snowflake
by UmbrellaEl
Summary: Kids are going missing and all Jack can think about is Pitch Black, A mysterious (and charming) man who moved to town. Human!Jack/Human!Pitch because I can. The summary pretty much sucks
1. Chapter 1

"Police are shocked to have found another body in the local fishing pond, Sources say the girl was that of 9 year old Fiona Charm, A girl who lived in the area, She was abducted from her home in Hollow Woods in 2009. If anyone has any clue who kidnapper may be, Contact the police or this news station. I'm Samantha Harvey for Pine Needle News."

Me and mum sat at the couch with our eyes peeled. Another found kidnapped kid, In our small town. There are a lot of freaks who would do things like kidnap people, It makes me sick to the stomach. "Your curfew is going to be 6 now, We can't risk it."Mum said with a sigh, Standing up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. "Mum, I'm 17, I know what to do."I said. "17 years old and still my baby boy, I can't risk it, You can't risk it."She gave me a warm smile. I sighed, After every news broadcast of kidnappings, Mum cuts down my curfew a hour. Its stupid! "Jamie should be back from camp soon."I reminded my mother as I walked into the kitchen, She dropped the chicken she pulled from the freezer. "Jack, Camp ended a week ago."My mother's face was white.

-x-

I walked into a small building. "Jack, Nice to see you again."Tooth says with a smile from behind the bar counter. "You too... I need help."I said as I sat on a bar stool close to her. "Jamie was supposed to be back from camp a week ago."I said. "That camp was in the mountains? Up in Canada right?"Tooth asked pouring a drink for one of her regulars, Aster. She winked at Aster and went back to Jack. I nodded. "Then don't worry about it, Maybe they are just making stops, Your mother did pay two thousand dollars for it."Tooth made a good point, But Jamie was my little sister, I had the right to worry! I was about to speak again but the bell that signaled that someone was entering the bar rang. I turned my head to see a man, Tall, Really tall. He walked farther into the bar (closer to me at that) and the more details I saw. His face was well defined and pale, With somewhat of a grey tint. His eyes.. Woah, A piercing golden colour. His hair was spiked back and was black with some grey, Making me guess he was either old or stressed. His eye brows were thin and not very noticable. He inhaled through his mouth and I saw sharp looking white teeth. He was wearing a long black jacket that went just a little bit past his knees, It was open to reveal a black button up shirt that was only half way buttoned, Showing a hairless chest. His pants where tight and black with black shoes.

He glanced at me and smirked. I gasped and a blush swept across my face. This man was amazing! He was.. I hate to say. Hot. I never really have feeling for men, But this guy. I turned quickly to face Tooth, Who seemed to melt. Guess he winked at her or something. He sat a seat away from me. "I'd like whatever you have."He said with a smile. Oh god, A english accent?! This man.. Oh my. "Sure sweetie."Tooth was trying to keep her cool, But even I could see through that head of green, yellow and pink hair. Funny, Her hair is spiked up just like that mans, Well, It suits her. She reached under the counter. "Out of stock?"She raised a eyebrow. "I'll be right back, Aster, Keep them compan-"Aster was already running for the door. Tooth giggled. "Jack, Keep the fresh meet company."Tooth smiled and left to the back.

I looked to the man who sat, He was watching the tv that played the news. I looked up to see what it was about, A dog riding a skateboard? Okay then. I looked back to the counter. "My name's Pitch Black."The man said. I turned my hand to see the man holding out a hand. I grabbed it and shook it quickly. "Name is My Overland Jack."My voice cracked. I tried to pull away my hand but he held a firm grasp. "What is it?"He aksed with a smirk. "My name is Jack Overland."I said. He released my hand and I sighed. "How old are you? 17?"Pitch asked. I nodded. "Too young for a bar."He said. "It's also a family diner, It's just that no one comes here."I tried to argue. "How old are you? Grandpa?"I chuckled. "26."Pitch said. I inhaled a sharp breath. "That girl, How old is she?"Pitch asked. The feelings gone. "23."I said with a sigh. "Is she single?"Pitch asked. I nodded. Tooth walked from the back holding a box that she seemed to be struggling with. Pitch stood and walked quickly to Tooth, Taking the box from her. "Let me help you."He said. Tooth smiled and walked with Pitch to the counter. He put the box down beside Tooth.

"Thanks, Im Tooth."She smiled. Pitch smiled back. He went back to his seat. Tooth pulled out a beer and a juice box, She handed me the beer and Pitch the juice box. "Switch if I got it wrong."She said. Pitch chuckled softly as I laughed like I was already drunk. Pitch pushed the juice box gracefully and it slid towards me, I tried the same with the beer but it tipped over and rolled onto his lap, Hitting him in the crotch. He winced then said: "Trying to my pants already, Jack.". I gasped. He chuckled. "I was joking."He smiled. "Don't tell any one."Tooth got back up and handed me a small can of the same kind of beer Pitch had.

We ended up getting drunk and shouting at who ever came in the leave because of renovations. I had 5 of those cans and one bottle. Pitch had 3 bottles and 2 cans of a different kind. Tooth drank so much juicy vodka I lost count, Well it was my first time being drunk. "Tooth! What time is it."I asked with a fake slur. She pointed at the digital clock above her head. "10...10:23?"I blinked. "Tooth! Phone my mom and tell er im staying at your house."I demanded. Tooth nodded and phoned my mom, A few minutes later she said bye and hung up. "She said yes!"Tooth shouted with a big grin. Pitch blinked a few times, He fell asleep. "Wake up sleepy head!"I shouted shaking his shoulder. He grinned and wipe a bit of drool from his cheek.

By midnight I had drank atleast 8 cans and 2 bottles. Pitch drank a bottle of wine with Tooth, Not bothering for cups. "Here's the keys Jack, Im going to Aster's house to nap there."She said crawling over the counter. She threw keys at my face and walked out the door. I pushed the cans and bottles behind the counter and walked out the door. Pitch followed behind me. It was already dark, And being a small town no one was out. I walked along the sidewalk, Stumbling a little bit. I fell against the wall and moaned. Pitch walked towards me. "Can't handle the aclcohol?"Pitch asked. He seemed perfectly fine! I nodded. "Come here, Ill walk you."Pitch put one of my arms around his shoulders. He helped me to a big white house, The door was a dark cherry colour, Like the window sills and the roof. "Where are we doing?"I asked. "This is my house, I'll drive you home in the morning, You're to drunk to keep care of yourself for the night."Pitch said, Unlocking the front door and letting me walk in. I didn't pay much attetion to the house on the inside.

Pitch entered, Closed and locked the door then turned to me. He gestured me to a stair case in the middle of the house. I walked up them, Gripping the railing tightly. He led me down a small hallway to a room at the end, He opened the door and there was a twin bed in the center, With a small chair and desk in the corner of the room,And a dresser beside the bed. The bed was neatly made. I turned to see Pitch. "You can sleep here tonigh-" I don't know what took over me, But I wrapped my arms around Pitch's neck and stood on my tip toes, I pressed my lips against his and he gasped. He tensed up then quickly became more relaxed. He placed his hands on my waist and I allowed him to enter his tounge in my mouth. We moved our tounges around somewhat insynced that went perfectly together to create a ecstacy filled feeling between us. I moaned. I needed air. I pulled my head away and took a deep breath. I started into Pitch's eyes, They weren't filled with lust like I thought they would be, All I saw was my reflection in the dim light that bounced off Pitch's golden eyes.

"Get some sleep."He said pulling away. I nodding and stumbled towards the bed. Pitch left the room and I fell onto the bed, Into a instant sleep.

-x- 


	2. Chapter 2-Panic Attack

I woke in a bed, It wasn't mine. That was creepy. I looked around the room I was in, It was simple, Like a guest room. I sat up slowly. A sharp pain went into the side of my head and I groaned. Fuck. I got out of the bed and decided that I would at least make a attempt to find out where I was. I was never this calm about waking up in a strange place. Maybe I fell down one of Aster's weird rabbit holes he makes that leads to his underground house. A stupid Avril Something-Something song started playing in my head as I peered out the door. All was clear. I slowly walked out. I walked down a hallway to see a man sitting on a couch with a little girl beside him. I gasped and backed up. Where the hell am I?!

I looked back around the corner, The little girl was asleep, Propped up against the man. The man looked familiar. I studied his face, Gold eyes.. Pitch! I made a bird call. He looked at me like I was stupid. "Get out! My daughter is sleeping!" Pitch whispered sharply. My eyes widened. "Go!" He whispered again. He glared at me until I was out of his front door. I wasn't even sure which area I was in. Maybe I wasn't even in my town! Burgess couldn't be to far. I began shaking, What the hell? Pitch seemed so nice. Oh god.. Maybe we.. Oh no. I grabbed my head, I felt dizzy and disgusting. I took a step forward and lost my footing. I stumbled forward. I grabbed onto a branch from a tree and pulled myself up. I inhaled sharply and sighed.

I looked back, Pitch's house seemed so big. I walked down the street, Following the sound of cars. I looked around, Tooth's bar! Yes! I ran towards the bar and swung open the door. Aster sat at his usual spot talking to a girl with dark brown hair. "Aster! Where's Tooth?!" I asked. He pointed at the girl with brown hair. "Tooth?" I asked. The girl turned around, It was Tooth. She dyed her hair. "It's a wig Jack." Tooth looked at me. "I was really drunk, And Aster said that I wanted to shave my head, So I did." She frowned. My legs were shaking, I needed to leave. I ran out of the bar then down the road to my house. I was having a panic attack, A really bad one at that. I saw that kid Jamie, He was playing with my little sister! "Jamie!" I basically cried. They both looked at me and said what. I ran towards Jamie (my little sister) and flew my arms around her. "I just got back from camp!" She said, confused. I held her tight, She was here, In my arms! Alive! I shook even more violently. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and shouted goodbye as I ran down the street. The front door to my house was open, I sprinted to the front stepped and pushed my way into the house. I saw my mom making sandwiches in the kitchen.

"Jack? Jamie got back did you say hi? I was so worried that she might have gotten kidnapped- What's wrong baby?" She looked at me, My face was red and tears wouldn't stop coming from my eyes. I was shaking violently. She basically ran towards me and I collasped in her arms. I was sobbing. "Oh no.. You're not having a panic attack are you?" She asked. I tried to speak but it came out as a sob. "I'm phoning your uncle." She said in a soft voice and she helped me up then led me to the living room. She sat me down on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She came back, She was already done talking to him. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. A loud knock at the door made me basically scream. She got up, Running towards it she flung open the door. Uncle Sanders was standing the door way, Next to the family doctor North.

They both walked towards me. Uncle Sanders looked at me. He only spoke when he needed to. "It looks like he will need medical help, There's no way I could calm him down through talking."He said. I screamed and threw my hands to my ears and rocked back and forward. North opened the first aid kit in his hand, He pulled out a needle. "Hold him still Sandy!" North shouted. Uncle Sanders grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleever, Showing my wrist which was covered with scars of bite marks. "Calm down baby." Mom whispered in my ear. I tried to relax but a thought of Pitch slipped into my mind. I began shaking again. Why was this happening?! North quickly shoved the needle in my wrist. He pushed it down and I felt something enter a vein. I felt tired and drained. In a matter of seconds I was laying with my head on my mom's lap. She ran her fingers through my hair and hummed a lullaby to me.

"What happened Jack?" She asked. "This guy I met.. I think we had.. I got drunk.." I felt so sleepy. I wasn't sure what I said after that because I drifted into a sleep of Tooth with wings giving kids money for teeth.

When I woke up I was laying in my bed. A bottle of pills and a note was beside me. I reached over and grabbed the pills. I shook the bottle, A habit that formed when i'd give pills to my dad, Before he left us for another family. I put the pills back then grabbed the note. '_Take 2 every time you have a panic attack. -N'._

I ran my fingers through my hair, So it turns out that I was going to get treatment after all. I was about to lay back down when there was a knock at my door. Jamie pushed open my door. "Jack? Are you okay?" She said in a small voice. I nodded. "You looked baaaaaaaaaad when I came back. Your face was all red and puffy. Like a strawberry creampuff." She giggled. I chuckled. "Mom came to ask what you want from the store. She is taking me to go by stuff for Halloween." Jamie said. "A new pillow would be good." I said in a raspy voice. She nodded then left. I heard her scream bye and the door slam shut.

I layed in bed for a little while. Why did Pitch make me feel like that? The only time I had a panic attack that could have been like that was when dad tried to break into the house to get some of his things, He was drunk. I almost felt bad for the people that had to live with him, Then I remembered that Phil was his new step son and the mom was a total bitch. I didn't mind Phil, He hung out with me at school sometimes. Most of the time he would keep me from North's private hospital. It was a children's hospital but it was supposed to be like Santa's workshop. I'd give anything to see inside.

The phone rang, Making me jump a little. I got out of my bed then walked down the hallway. I picked the phone up and pressed the answer key. "Hello?" I said. "Jack Overland?" Pitch said on the other line. I froze. "P-Pitch?" I said nearly breathless. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be as harsh." He said. I nodded. I felt like a idiot, Pitch couldn't see me. "It's okay.." I wasn't really sure what to say. Pitch sighed. "The real reason I called was to tell you we didn't do anything last night. Maybe just that kiss but that's all. I'm not interested in men." Pitch said. I sighed with relief. Nothing happened. Just the kiss but thats just a kiss. "You like Tooth?" I asked. "Somewhat. She seems a little to tipsy for my taste though. If you were a woman I would ask you to a date." Pitch said. "M-Me?" I said softly, If I was a women.. "Yes. But you're a boy, Underaged at that." Pitch reminded me. "I'm turning 18 soon." I blurted out. Pitch gasped. "Wait how did you get my number?" I asked. "Phone book, Last night you woke up and crawled into my bedroom and told me about your mother. Her name, phone number." Pitch trailed off. I groaned.  
I said goodbye when Pitch started asking why I told him I was turning 18. Hopefully I won't see him again. Ever.

I don't want to fall for a stupid guy like that.

* * *

_**ugh, i had a really bad head-ache writing this, Sorry if its sloppy or whatever, I was just trying to get it done!**_


	3. Chapter 3- A Walk In The Woods

The next day was a blur, I remembered cuddling with my new pillow and helping Jamie and Mom put up the decorations, But the rest of the day was blank. "Jack?" Jamie tugged at my sweater. "What?" I said a little to harsh, I was still trying to figure out what was going on yesterday. "Mom says there some strange girl at the door for you." Jamie said. "I'm not here." I said. She groaned. "Jack isn't here!" She screamed, I cupped her mouth with him hand. "Not so loud!" I basically shouted. I then quickly cupped my own mouth. Jamie pulled my hand from her mouth then dashed for the hallway, Out of my room. "You can just go to his room, It's upstairs, 2 door to the right." I heard mom say. I heard footsteps, Sounding like the person was wearing high heels. The footsteps got closer and closer to my room, By the time I heard a knock at my door my heart nearly burst from my chest. "Come in.." I said. The door slowly creaked out. "Hi!" A girl with a head of black hair said. I don't know what I was expecting. The girl walked the rest of the way into my room, She was wearing a short black dress that had a tee-shirt like top with black and red striped tights, She was also wearing fish nets on her arms. She wore red converse but seemed to walk on her heels. Her eye's were brown with a tint of red, She wore dark purple lipstick and lots of mascara and eyeliner. "I'm Mavis, And.. I have a message for you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked. "Um, My family doctor.. Pitch Black.. Wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go get coffee or something with him. Well he didn't say coffee or something but I heard coffee so.." Mavis stated, She smiled awkwardly. I nearly choked, Pitch? Asking me out? Through this weird girl I don't even know! "Tell him I didn't get the message." I hissed, This time I mean't to sound harsh. "Why?" Mavis seemed confused. I glared at her, I didn't really like being bitter to someone so sweet, But Pitch is a ass. Mavis sighed then nodded. "Sorry for wasting your time." She said sadly. She walked out of my room and gently closed it behind her. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. What did Pitch want with me? He made me have the worst possible panic attack I have ever had and nearly got me to ask him out.. If I was a girl, What the hell did that mean!? I felt like screaming.

I checked my clock, 6:30 pm, It wasn't that late. Maybe a walk would clear my mind. I walked out of my room then through the house, I managed to grab my brown vans shoes and sneak out the backdoor. I was glad mom was to busy watching some sappy romance movie to notice me. Because it was Autumn, The sun was already setting. I sighed happily walking out of the yard, I gently opened the gate then closed it. I turned around, Behind my house was a small forest with a walking trail. Hardly anyone went on the walking trail, Because of the kidnappings. I walked towards the start of the trail, Thinking about stupid things. Anything to keep my mind off of Pitch. I heard a crackling sound coming from the trail, It wasn't a paved trail. I walked quicker, For some reason (which I didn't know) I wanted to see what was making that noise.

I turned around a corner of trees to see a person walking. From the behind it looked like a boy. He was wearing a brown vest with a green sweater under it. He was wearing tight dark brown pants and brown shoes. His hair was shaggy and brown. He was a whole lot of brown. I walked quicker, Maybe this was someone I know. "Hey!" I shouted. The boy turned his head, he had fat cheeks dotted with freckles. He was cute, In a awkward way.. like that Mavis girl. "H-Hi?" He looked confused. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." I said. "Oh. Okay, A lot of people don't know me." He said. He turned back around. I rolled my eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Empty message box, Again. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" That boy asked, So he stopped to watch me. I nodded. "Okay." he mumbled, He started walking again. I rolled my eyes, Other teenagers are so boring! The boy turned then left to a different trail. I sighed, The whole trail to myself! Nothing was better then this!  
"May I join you?", I froze. I turned around slowly. Thankfully it was just Tooth. "Sorry about kinda blaming you for the hair thing.." She scratched the back on her head. "Where's the wig?" I asked. She chuckled. "I just found out that my girl, I mean a girl who stays at Aster's daycare has cancer, That's why her hair has been falling out." Tooth gulped. "I told her that she won't be bald alone. Even though I did this when I was drunk." She giggled. "Sophie? Jamie's sister?" I asked. Tooth nodded. I sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do about it Jack. She's just a kid... Her mom said that she was really healthy and the anti-bodies should at least stand a chance against the cancer cells. It's just a small tumor.." Tooth talked about cancer like it was a everyday thing! I wasn't in the mood to fight, I was just soaking in the world around me. I simply nodded.

We walked down the trail together, Talking about stupid things and whatnot. "When was the last time you... Got laid?" I smirked. Tooth gasped. "Jack! Don't ask that question to someone who is nearly 7 years older then you!" She snapped, Gently smacking the back of my head with a gloved hand. "If you must know.." She said. "It was when I was 22. I was in the back of his van painting easter eggs.." Tooth covered her mouth with her hand. "Aster?!" I basically screamed. She turned red. I felt like laughing, Seeing Tooth so embarrassed! Her and Aster have been friends for like.. 10 years! "Yes.. " She said like she was defeated. I giggled, Aster! E. Aster Bunnymund! "He lives underground!" I laughed, Tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Tooth punched me in the shoulder pretty hard, But that didn't stop the fact her and Aster made the nasty!

"Well, When's the last time you got bedded?" She asked. "Bedded?" I responded with a eyebrow raise. She rolled her eyes. "Uh.. Does a handjob count? Cause that's pretty much it." I said quickly. Tooth looked at me with such horror in her eyes. "What?! Look at my face! I'm down right-" I was cut off. "Chubby?". I knew that voice. "Hello Jack, Tooth." Pitch smiled. Tooth smiled back. "New hair cut?" He smirked. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Where have you been? I tried talking to you all day." He basically hissed with a smile. I gulped, What the fuck Pitch.. "Are you two?" Tooth pressed her lips together, She was holding back a smile. I felt like shaking my head and screaming at the top of my lungs no, But I was frozen. "It would be illegal, He is only 17. But as he told be, he is turning 18." He looked at me. Tooth squealed. "I'll leave you two!" She cheered, Running down the trail until I couldn't see her.

"But I do need to talk to you.. You little tease." Pitch whispered into my ear. I felt my body tense up as he placed his hands on my hips. "Come with me." He whispered again. His voice.. So low.. So smooth.. I moaned. Pitch smirked against my neck and he kissed it. I felt like clay, That Pitch was about to mold. I sucked in as much air as I could before he turned me around. He slightly pushed out his tongue, Moving his face towards mine. I let my eye's flutter close as I opened my own mouth, Let Pitch take it.

* * *

**I'm not really sure why I gave Sophie cancer.. But the only thing I'm saying about the future in this fanfiction is that she gets better. **

**I know the ending is crappy, I just messed up my sleeping schedule big time**

**Hoped you enjoyed the boring-ness of Tooth and Jack talking and Pitch being a little prev.**

**x-x El**


	4. Chapter 4

I shoved Pitch away. "What?"I was shocked. "I'm making it my mission to get into your pants as soon as you turn 18." Pitch whispered. I gasped. I dashed down the trail to my house. I head Pitch's chuckled, I felt his hands on my body, His tongue in my mouth, I nearly puked but held it back until i got to my house. I climbed the porch roof and opened my window. I crawled inside my room and shut the window along with the blinds. I was breathing heavy. "Oh my god.." I gasped out. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and jumped it bed.

Just like Pitch, I had a mission. Stay as far away from him as possible, But how could someone avoid thinking about a English man that is the most attractive man in the world, With golden eyes?

I sighed before forcing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND ALSO BECAUSE MY LAPTOP IS IN THE PAWN SHOP.**

**pawned to get stuff for my jack cosplay that is! :D**


End file.
